I'll be there
by green goddess1
Summary: *COMPLETED!*This is M/F, because I LOVE THOSE TWO!!! Anyway, this story is about *ahem* two people who were best friends when they were kids. But dreadful things happened which cause them to hate each other. Just read please!!! and review!!
1. Prologue

1 PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Two children were on the swings in a playground. One was a boy with silver hair while the other was a girl with purple hair tied in a braid. They both had the bluest of eyes, though in different shades—the boy had ice blue topaz-colored eyes, and the girl had a mixture of cerulean and sapphire. The boy was four years old while the girl was three. They were the best of friends regardless of their ages.  
  
The playground they were in was unusually empty. If it was a normal day, the two would consider themselves lucky being the only kids there and would take advantage of the whole playground. But, unfortunately…it wasn't a normal day.  
  
"So…when are you moving?" asked the boy.  
  
"Tomorrow." The girl simply said. She didn't look at him, obviously trying to hide the sadness and hurt she was feeling because her family was moving to another neighborhood and that meant leaving her best friend.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. Awkward, uneasy silence.  
  
It took quite long until the boy broke it.  
  
"Well, I've got to go now. My sister might be worried already."  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
He stood up from the swing he was sitting on and started walking away.  
  
The girl still didn't look at him. She kept her head down.  
  
The boy stopped walking.  
  
He looked back at the girl.  
  
Finally he said something. A word. A simple yet painful word.  
  
1.1 "Goodbye…"  
  
Then he continued walking away.  
  
The girl couldn't take it anymore. She shot her head up and cried the boy's name. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She stood up and ran to the boy.  
  
The boy had stopped. He turned around and before he knew it, the girl was in his arms, clutching his shirt tightly as she sobbed.  
  
"I'll never ever forget you! You're my one and only best friend!!" she cried.  
  
The boy looked at her and hugged her tightly as he said, "And you're my only best friend in the whole world. I'll always remember you in my heart."  
  
What he said had comforted her. Again there was silence. But it wasn't awkward; it was a peaceful silence.  
  
Finally the girl broke away from him and looked at him.  
  
"I'll be there when you need me. Remember that."  
  
"And I'll be there if you have a problem."  
  
There was sincerity in both their voices.  
  
Finally they said goodbye.  
  
They looked at each other one last time and at last, parted ways.  
  
  
  
The next day, the girl and her family left. The boy although sad, had hope that they'd see each other again.  
  
Five years passed. The boy was nine and the girl was eight.  
  
They never forgot each other after all those years…  
  
Until dreadful and traumatizing things had happened and changed their lives.  
  
The boy's sister was killed.  
  
The girl's mother had died.  
  
Strangers murdered his sister.  
  
Cancer caused her mother to die.  
  
The most important people in each of their lives were taken from them.  
  
No one was there for them.  
  
They broke their promise to each other. They weren't there for each other. And that made them loathe each other.  
  
"You promised, Tokiya…"  
  
"Fuuko, you liar…" 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have any notes in the prologue! But I'm new to this!  
  
So, I'm sorry if you find my story crappy! Anyway, here's chapter 1!!  
  
I'll Be There  
  
By: Green Goddess  
  
  
  
It was very gloomy and rainy that day. No one was out in the streets since there were big puddles of mud and water on the sidewalks and obviously, no one wanted to get wet.  
  
That's why Mikagami Tokiya decided to clean his closet in his ever so tidy room.  
  
First, he took all his clothes out. He dumped them all in the floor then organized it by pants, shorts, shirts, underwear, sweaters, and jackets.  
  
That took half an hour.  
  
Second, he decided to organize the thousand boxes which he kept and stored in that little closet in his room.  
  
"Hmmm… old clothes…test papers…comics…pictures…" Tokiya checked each and every box's stuff that it contained.  
  
He already had a big pile of opened boxes in one corner of his room. Those were the boxes which he had to put in the trash, attic, or to donation.  
  
This took much longer than fixing his clothes; this took two hours.  
  
Finally, at long last, he managed to take out all the boxes in his closet.  
  
He stretched out his tired hands and sighed. He got up and picked one of the many boxes up to carry outside. He looked around before leaving his room to throw the box when something caught his eye.  
  
'Huh? I forgot one box? How could I miss that one?' he thought to himself.  
  
He shrugged and decided to throw the box he was carrying first. So after putting it in the trash, Tokiya returned to his room and checked out the unopened box.  
  
He got the box and sat on the edge of his bed. What he noticed was that this certain box wasn't made of cardboard. It was made of wood. And it looked like it wasn't opened for a long period of time because there was dust covering it.  
  
Tokiya thought, 'Oddly, this looks familiar. But why?'  
  
Finally, he opened it and was surprised at what was inside it.  
  
There was a silver necklace with a pendant of a part of a heart in it. There were words written on it. But they were cut because the other half of the heart was obviously missing. But it was understandable that it said, "Friends Forever".  
  
Tokiya studied the necklace carefully. He didn't remember buying it from anywhere. He didn't remember his sister giving it to him. So where did he get it?  
  
Then he remembered something vaguely.  
  
"Tokiya-chan! Here! I bought both of us friendship necklaces so that we'll wear them at the same time! This shows that were really the best of friends!"  
  
He clasped the necklace in his hand. 'Who said that?'  
  
It took at least ten minutes before he decided to forget all about it.  
  
So he put it around his neck and returned to cleaning his closet.  
  
******  
  
A/N: So! Hope this is nice! Anyway, you all know who said it. Anyway, Chapter 2 coming up! And please review! I need it! Sa mga kababayan ko, magreview naman kayo! ^_^ (",) 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are not mine.  
  
Author's notes: Hi again! I know the suspense is killing you. That's why I wrote chapter 2! This mostly focuses on Fuuko. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
I'll be there  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By green goddess  
  
"Hurry up, Ganko! Let's go!" shouted Fuuko. She was calling the eight-year old child who was still upstairs changing her clothes.  
  
Fuuko and Ganko planned to go to the park that afternoon since it was such a beautiful day and the mud and water puddles had dried up from the rain yesterday. Besides, they were going to meet the rest of the Hokage gang later, so better just spend their time in the park.  
  
"Okay, Fuuko-neechan! Just ten more minutes!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Fuuko was a very impatient person. She hated waiting a lot. So while waiting for Ganko, she did tons of stuff. Like fixing her hair, straightening her blouse, etc.  
  
One certain thing she did was to look at her jewelry, particularly her necklace. It had a silver chain with a silver heart pendant, and on the pendant an incomplete phrase was engraved. Friends Forever.  
  
"Fuuko-chan! I'll wear this forever! I promise!"  
  
Fuuko looked at it intently.  
  
She was trying to remember the name of the person who had the exact same necklace with the other half of the pendant.  
  
She was thinking so deeply that she didn't notice Ganko tugging her shorts slightly. It seemed that she had been there for the past two minutes.  
  
"Fuuko-neechan!"  
  
Fuuko looked down.  
  
"Oh! You're ready! Finally! Let's go!" she put a smile on her face.  
  
"Nee-chan, is something bothering you?" Ganko looked at the other girl with concern.  
  
"N-n-no! Let's go now, shall we?" Fuuko answered nervously.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And they both left.  
  
****  
  
'Why did I agree to meet them?'  
  
Tokiya was walking towards the park to meet the rest of the 'monkeys'. He had agreed to meet them because Yanagi had convinced him in doing so. But now he was regretting it.  
  
While he was walking, tons of girls were already behind him. Maybe because he looked absolutely handsome in his long sleeved shirt and khaki pants which he usually wore during weekends.  
  
Tokiya sighed. He didn't dare look back because once he glanced at those fans of his with his icy blue eyes, they'd faint and more would come. So he just walked straight ahead and looked at people around him- except for the people behind him.  
  
One certain person he saw was Fuuko. She was with Ganko and they were obviously talking about something funny since they were laughing and giggling.  
  
Tokiya thought about approaching them and just sit there with them until it was time to meet the others. So he walked a few steps toward them…but hesitated and thought twice about going with them. So he started walking away from them…  
  
"Ah! Mi-chan!" Fuuko called out to him.  
  
"Tokiya-chan!"  
  
He had another whiff of a long lost memory. But snapped out of it when Fuuko called him again.  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
"What, monkey?" he said, not looking at her.  
  
"Stop calling me that, will you, Ice Boy!?" she shouted. "Anyway, why don't you join us while waiting for the rest of the gang?"  
  
Tokiya shrugged.  
  
He sighed, and finally turned around and said, "Why not? I'm joining you anyway later with the rest of the monkeys."  
  
Fuuko smiled. "Good!"  
  
And she resumed to talking to Ganko once again.  
  
Tokiya looked at both of the girls. Especially Fuuko. There was something unusually familiar with her…  
  
Her smile…  
  
Her eyes…  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
He was interrupted by Fuuko's voice.  
  
"What is it this time?" he said with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"What?!" She must have caught him staring at her. "I wasn't looking at you! Just mind your own business!"  
  
And looked at the children in front of them who were playing.  
  
Fuuko looked at him with a questioning look and was about to talk to Ganko again when something caught her eye.  
  
A necklace.  
  
A familiar necklace. With the same chain as hers… and surely it had a pendant but she wasn't sure if it was the same as hers…  
  
But she shrugged it off and talked to Ganko again.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it! Now I have to write Chapter 3!! Oh! And question! Do you know when Fuuko's birthday is? Please tell me in your reviews!!! Thank you!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Again, the characters in this story are not mine.  
  
AN: Hello!!! I am so sorry for the long wait! I got some kind of writer's block for writing this chapter. Anyway, here goes! Oh and the phrases enclosed by asterisks are memories.  
  
I'll be there  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By green goddess  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!"  
  
The school bell had finally rung.  
  
"Okay, class. No homework for today but there will be a quiz about the Tokugawa period. So study hard!" said Ms. Kanoukute to her students who were starting to get up sleepily for they were dead bored about the topic they just studied.  
  
Fuuko, being one of those students, was so happy because it was already Friday and the next two days were weekends. And later after school, the gang was going to meet at the schoolgate and go together to the ice cream parlor two blocks away.  
  
So, she got out of her seat and and grabbed her bag and sped out of the classroom.  
  
****  
  
Mikagami was the first one to arrive at the schoolgate. He was always a very punctual person no matter what.  
  
While waiting, Tokiya leaned on the wall near the gate. He closed his eyes for a minute or two until he heard Fuuko's voice.  
  
"Mi-chan!" she called out.  
  
As he looked at her figure running towards him, he remembered something again.  
  
*Tokiya-chan!*  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
He snapped out of his own world. He looked at Fuuko who was already in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright? You've been gazing at nothingness these past few days."  
  
Tokiya sweatdropped. Then he said nervously," Ah…I-it's nothing! Besides why do you care?"  
  
  
  
"Hmph! I forgot you were from Antarctica." Fuuko looked away from him with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Hn." Tokiya chuckled.  
  
He found Fuuko's reaction quite funny.  
  
And at the same time he remembered something.  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
"What's so funny?" a little girl said to a little boy.  
  
"He He!" the boy laughed. "It's just because you look so…so different and a bit more girlish than usual!"  
  
The reason why he was laughing was because the girl was wearing a pink dress with white stockings and brown shoes and her hair was in two braids.  
  
"Hmph! So what?" The girl glared at him.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad! I was just kidding!" the boy said nervously. "Besides, I hate to admit it, but you look pretty!"  
  
The girl lost all her anger.  
  
She blinked a few times.  
  
Then she blushed.  
  
"Well, he he!"  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
And they laughed all the way and forgot about everything.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Fuuko asked Tokiya who was gazing at her with an amused look on his face and was smiling as if he was stifling laughter.  
  
"Nothing! Is it wrong to smile for no reason?"  
  
"Grrr….!"  
  
Fuuko was simply annoyed by Tokiya's responses. She glared at him and looked away again.  
  
"Hey, what's with that expression of yours? Did I make you angry again?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Tokiya sighed. Then he said something that was totally not him.  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry for making you mad. I didn't mean to. Besides…you don't look pretty when you're mad…"  
  
Though Tokiya said the last sentence too softly, Fuuko heard it.  
  
Her eyes widened…  
  
Then she had a whiff of another memory…  
  
*****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Stop crying already!" a boy said as he consoled a little girl who was sobbing. "It's okay! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"But…but!" the girl cried.  
  
The boy hugged the girl. Then he pulled back and looked at her eyes.  
  
"Stop crying. Please… you're my best friend and it hurts me if you cry! Besides… you don't look all that pretty if you cry!"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
The boy smiled back.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"What…" Fuuko was blushing as she asked Tokiya what he had said.  
  
"N-nothing!" Tokiya, as well, was blushing.  
  
They didn't know what to do…but, luckily, the others had finally arrived.  
  
"Hello! Been waiting long?" asked Recca when he reached them.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Both had replied at the same time. Then both kept quiet again.  
  
"We are so sorry for the long wait! Domon-san had detention today, so he can't come with us." Yanagi explained while she was panting. Obviously, the two were in a hurry.  
  
"It's okay! It's okay!" Fuuko said waving her hand as if shoving their pardons away. "Anyway, let's just go!"  
  
The others nodded to her.  
  
Yanagi and Recca was in front of the other two. They started walking out the gate and started talking to each other.  
  
Fuuko then looked to the direction of Tokiya. She still remembered what he had said earlier but soon forgot about it. She walked towards him and took his hand.  
  
"What the---!"  
  
Tokiya was taken aback.  
  
"C'mon!" Fuuko said to him. "Look! Yanagi and Recca are already far from us! Let's hurry!"  
  
And before he could answer, they were already running and catching up to the couple many meters away from them.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, this will be the second to the last chapter because I'm already writing the sequel to this story! This story, if you haven't noticed is not actually romantic, but the sequel is gonna be the romantic and mushy stuff between Tokiya and Fuuko. So wait for the sequel!  
  
Anyway, my thanks to all the reviewers and to Star of Recca who gave the birthday of Fuuko. I'm gonna use her birthday for the sequel!  
  
Okay, see you in the next chapter and sequel! Oh, and please review!!!  
  
Thanks!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

DISLCAIMER: Argh! Do I have to tell you again? The characters in this story are not mine!!!  
  
A/N: Hello! Okay, just for the sake of telling you, this chapter is the last. Finally! Then I can proceed with writing the romantic sequel of "I'll be there"! Yay!!!!  
  
Yahoo!!! Yehey!!!  
  
I'll be there  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By green goddess  
  
Again, it was a rainy day that Saturday. The gang was planning on going to the fair, but, since it was wet, gloomy and all, they decided to cancel it.  
  
Fuuko, with Ganko, decided to play with their Playstation. They played tons of games, like Crash Bandicoot, Tekken III, Dance Revolution, etc. but soon got tired of it. Then they decided to play cards…but again… they ended up getting bored.  
  
Ganko decided to go to her room and play with Kondo and her other dolls. She excused herself and went upstairs.  
  
Fuuko was left downstairs. She still had nothing to do.  
  
First she decided to have a snack.  
  
But after…  
  
She still had nothing to do.  
  
So, she decided to clean up her room.  
  
****  
  
"Ah! What a mess!"  
  
When Fuuko opened the door to her room, it was that time when she realized that her room was a REAL mess.  
  
She decided to put all the scattered clothes in the laundry first then put all the scraps of paper in the wastebasket.  
  
This was done only in a matter of time. But…there was more to come.  
  
There was the:  
  
her closet  
  
her drawers  
  
her bed  
  
her shelves  
  
under the bed  
  
etc.  
  
Finally, she had come to fix the last part of her room that was the smallest corner and the easiest corner to clean up. It was…the back of her bookshelf.  
  
"Sigh!" Fuuko was relieved that she was about to be finished with her task.  
  
She rubbed her hands together then started pushing the bookshelf. When the back was revealed, her head dropped.  
  
It was the worst part of her whole room!!!!  
  
But she had to do it.  
  
What she had started, she had to finish.  
  
So, she started.  
  
She found tons of stuff, like marbles, more scraps of paper, pencils, crayons, etc. She found things which she didn't really need anymore.  
  
But… she found something… something which stood out among the other useless things.  
  
This… was valuable.  
  
Why?  
  
Because it was a photo.  
  
A photo of two children; one boy and one girl.  
  
"What in the world…"  
  
Fuuko looked at it carefully. She looked at the girl first.  
  
The young girl had purple hair tied in a braid, and lively cobalt blue eyes.  
  
Obviously, she figured out that the girl was her sixteen years ago.  
  
But the boy…  
  
Why did he look so familiar…?  
  
She noticed that he had silver hair…  
  
And ice blue, topaz colored eyes…  
  
Fuuko's eyes widened.  
  
****  
  
"And in foreign relations, our Prime Mi--!"  
  
Tokiya turned the TV set off.  
  
He didn't have anything to do, considering that the gang had cancelled their trip to the fair.  
  
So he just sat back, and relaxed on his sofa.  
  
Then he started thinking of Fuuko… he didn't know why exactly…  
  
He didn't know why he kept having whiffs of the past whenever she looked at him…whenever she touched him… whenever she talked to him…  
  
But he shook his head.  
  
"No, NO."  
  
****  
  
"Aahh, Sunday!" Ganko took a deep breath and looked at her Fuuko-neechan who was looking at the sky.  
  
"Fuuko-neechan!" the little girl called.  
  
Fuuko jumped. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah!"  
  
Fuuko was sweatdropping while Ganko was narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Fuuko tried to convince her. Then she changed the subject. "Hey! Wanna go to the park?"  
  
And Ganko forgot all about Fuuko. "Really! Yeah!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Yey!"  
  
****  
  
"Sigh!"  
  
Tokiya was strolling along the park with his hands in his pockets.  
  
He didn't have anything to do today and the gang didn't have any plans…so, he decided to have a walk in the park.  
  
After walking around the whole park, he sat down on a bench that was located in the quiet and remote part of the area.  
  
He just sat there, looking around, with his arms and legs crossed.  
  
Then some time later, while his eyes were closed, someone crept behind him and…  
  
"BOO!"  
  
He sprang up and turned around and saw Fuuko.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Tokiya was annoyed.  
  
Fuuko grinned. "Wow! I thought you felt my presence, but I guess not!"  
  
Tokiya ignored what she said. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Ganko just wanted to play. So she's back there in the playground." She said as she sat on the bench beside him.  
  
Tokiya eyed her then closed his eyes. But it shot open when he noticed her necklace. It was almost the same as his. He was about to ask her if he could look at it closely but she interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering. Before your sister died, were you…happy?"  
  
****  
  
A/N: Hello! Okay, THIS is the second to the last chapter. The next chapter, which will be the last, will be quite short, but it will be nice, I promise. I'm already working on the sequel, so get ready!  
  
Oh, and please review! I beg of you!!!  
  
I need twenty or more if you want the sequel, okay? 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: You know…already…except probably…Ms. Kanoukute…  
  
A/N: Aah…finally! The last chapter! I promise that this will be nice. As in NICE. Well, probably for me, it might be much nicer than the other chapters, because I think the others suck. But thank you for appreciating my work. So here goes!!  
  
I'll be there  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By green goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokiya was surprised.  
  
  
  
He didn't like reminiscing about the past…  
  
  
  
When his sister was still alive…  
  
  
  
"I'm not answering that question."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Fuuko questioned him. "It's just a simple questio--!"  
  
  
  
"Why do _you_ want to know anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Why? It's just a simple question you could answer with a simple yes or no."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Yes."  
  
  
  
Tokiya ended that quarrel with his answer. He wanted her to stop making him remember what happened before…  
  
  
  
But she didn't.  
  
  
  
She still had more questions.  
  
  
  
"Did you have…well…any best friend…?"  
  
  
  
Tokiya looked at Fuuko. She seemed to hesitate asking that certain question.  
  
  
  
She didn't look in his eyes…  
  
  
  
Probably feeling uneasy.  
  
  
  
Tokiya debated whether he should answer her question or not, but decided to, considering her question quite harmless.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Fuuko asked him.  
  
  
  
"Uh…yeah, I guess so…" Tokiya said slowly.  
  
  
  
Fuuko's eyes had widened…as if she was waiting for something more…but turned back to normal as she asked for more details…  
  
  
  
"Your best friend probably was a boy, right…not a girl…"  
  
  
  
"No…no…I think that friend was a girl…"  
  
  
  
"Really?! I-I mean, really? Well, what was she…like?"  
  
  
  
"I can't remember…"  
  
  
  
Tokiya closed his eyes…as if trying to remember something from the past…  
  
  
  
1 Soft hair…  
  
  
  
Blue eyes…that were well-lit with liveliness…  
  
  
  
A voice that was angelic and so melodic whenever he heard her say his name…  
  
  
  
Smooth hands…that he always clasped whenever they ran together…  
  
  
  
A smile that always made his problems go away…  
  
  
  
"All I know is that she was the most wonderful person in the whole world aside from my sister."  
  
  
  
Tokiya smiled and looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"I loved her very, very much."  
  
  
  
Fuuko looked at him with shock written on her face. But he didn't see this.  
  
  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
  
  
Tokiya looked at Fuuko.  
  
  
  
"She moved away. But we made a promise to each other."  
  
  
  
"What kind of promise?"  
  
  
  
"That we'd always be there for each other."  
  
  
  
"Did you keep it?"  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
  
  
"Yes…but…she…broke it."  
  
  
  
*How? You were the one broke it.*  
  
  
  
"She wasn't there when my sister died."  
  
  
  
*You weren't there when my mom died.*  
  
  
  
"I hated her for that."  
  
  
  
*I hated you for that.*  
  
  
  
"But now…when I think about it…I think it's senseless…she didn't know about it…so I forgave her…"  
  
  
  
*I've forgiven you already…even before…*  
  
  
  
"I wish she was still here with me…I wish she was here comforting me…I wish she was here sitting beside me…"  
  
  
  
"But she is here…sitting beside you…Tokiya-chan…"  
  
  
  
Fuuko smiled.  
  
  
  
Tokiya's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
****  
  
AN: Finally! Done with the first part! On with the romantic second part!!!  
  
Did you like it? If you did, please review!!!  
  
  
  
See you in the next part! Bye!!!  
  
  
  
PS: To Star of Recca, I'm gonna use Fuuko's birthday in the sequel, just to let you know!!! 


End file.
